kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 20th September, 2015 Next Maintenance: 25th September, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Last Update 22 Sept - August 2015 Ranking Rewards -------------------------------------------------------------- 聯合艦隊基幹艦隊(1～5位) ●対潜装備 四式水中聴音機x2 new! ●新型電探 32号対水上電探改 ●試作テスト機 試製南山 -------------------------------------------------------------- 主力艦隊第一群(6～20位) ●対潜装備 四式水中聴音機x2 new! ●試作テスト機 試製南山 -------------------------------------------------------------- 主力艦隊第二群(21～100位) ●対潜装備 四式水中聴音機x2 new! ●艦攻部隊 天山(九三一空) -------------------------------------------------------------- 主力艦隊第三群(101～500位) ●対潜装備 四式水中聴音機 new! ●艦攻部隊 天山(九三一空) -------------------------------------------------------------- 20th September 2015 Live Update #Seasonal (Autumn/Oktoberfest) Graphic for Z1 # It is a Live Update. No downtime. 7th September 2015 # End of Summer 2015 Event #* Event maps removed, and other related content such as locking tags #* Summer mechanics retained such as Aircraft Proficiency and Reinforcement Expansion #* Removal of summer-themed CGs such as shipgirls in swimsuits (they are added into the in-game picture book) # Autumn-themed furniture #* Naval Base Autumn Festival Stall #* Naval Base Autumn Festival Shooting Stall #* "Rabaul Base" Scroll #* "Buin Naval Base" Scroll # Autumn Voice Lines #* 45 shipgirls: Mochizuki, Oboro, Akebono, Sazanami, Shiratsuyu, Ooshio, Michishio, Arashio, Arare, Kasumi, Hatsukaze, Maikaze, Urakaze, Tanikaze, Hamakaze, Teruzuki, Libeccio, Kazagumo, Umikaze, Kawakaze, Jintsuu, Kinu, Abukuma, Yuubari, Katori, Ooyodo, Furutaka, Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Maya, Choukai, Tone, Chikuma, Suzuya, Kumano, Zuihou, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Katsuragi, Akashi, Akitsushima, Mizuho, Hayasui. #'Ships with Yukata CGs' #* Oboro, Urakaze, Hamakaze, Kawakaze, Nagara, Natori, Ooyodo, Jintsuu, Mizuho # New Quests #* #* #* #* Quests that reward Furniture Fairies are available. # Adjustments to some of Mizuho's parameters #* Mizuho and Mizuho Kai's speed reduced to Slow from Fast. #* Mizuho Kai's luck and max luck increased to 10/54 from 9/49. # Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu changes #* Teruzuki can now enable improvement of anti-air equipment like Akizuki. # New Music/BGM #* A rearranged instrumental edition of to celebrate the launch of JMSDF Kaga DDH #* #* They can be played via Jukebox and set as HQ BGM #* Can be played using the new furniture # Other Updates #* Updated the generic voices for expeditions and finding items for Zuihou Kai, Tanikaze Kai, Hamakaze Kai, and Urakaze Kai. #* Server strengthening/keep up of Rabaul, Buin, Shortland, Palau, Hitokappu, Hashirajima #* Strengthening and changes to measures against illegal connections by illegal tools such as bots and macros. Upcoming Updates 25th September 2015 # Shoukaku second remodel #* It should be a hypothetical remodel according to Comptiq Volume June 2015. A scenario in which they both survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html #* Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item acquirable from Summer 2015 Event with a description that say it'd be needed for the Second Remodel of the certain Class of Regular Carrier. Comptiq October 2015 interview said that by completing the quest, which will be implemented in the future, users who haven't get the item in the aforementioned event will be able to obtain the item too. # More Autumn Ship Girl CG'NEW! #* Kuma #* Tama #* ''other shipgirls not yet mentioned # 'New Quests'NEW! #* Might reward Prototype Flight Deck Catapult as mentioned above. # Server Transfer #* Accepted server transfer applicants have their accounts in transition from Rabaul to Kure/Sasebo. Future Updates Year 2015 * Zuikaku second remodel ** It would be an hypothetical remodel. According to Comptiq Volume June 2015, there will be new Kai Ni remodels for "Standard Carrier Sisters", which will be based on a hypothetical scenario in which they both survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html ** '''Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item acquirable from Summer 2015 Event with a description that say it'd be needed for the Second Remodel of the certain Class of Regular Carrier. Comptiq October 2015 interview said that by completing the quest, which will be implemented in the future, users who haven't get the item in the aforementioned event will be able to obtain the item too. TBA Other hints that are not from official twitter Archived updates References Category:Updates